Of Cliche's and Blackouts
by neverendingsearcher
Summary: *EDITED VERSION* Prompt: "Puck and Kurt in an elevator"  Puck has been having some feeling for one Kurt Hummel, What happens when both are trapped in an elevator?  summary sucks, I know.


***Edited Version* I seemed to not realize that for some freak reason when copying my story from Livejournal to Fanfiction, the "" got lost on the way, so this is the actual story, with a now understandable dialog...**

**New AN**: This was made as a fill for the glee fluff meme ages ago, not my best, by far.

**Original AN: I think the ending could have been better, i really should write them all in one go, so i don't have to re-read and try to remember what i wanted to write in the first place… so, here i give you my First ever fill, made for the Glee_Fluff_meme. it was "Puck and Kurt in an elevator"**

Everyone in high school had to have a cliché, according to puck, that made the small high school world go round, he himself believed in this idea, and desperately clung on to this idea to keep from falling into the unknown depths of his "untraditional" thoughts. Everyone in Lima knew that Puck was sex on legs, and everyone knew that once he saw his pray, he'll just wait until it's the right time to go and catch it. Lately it had been Santana, then Quinn, then Rachel, then Quinn again, then Mercedes, and then, something snapped, he thinks it was those damn Cheerios uniforms, that were tight in all the right places, but lately he couldn't get over the idea that he wanted to 'tap that', even if "that" happened to be Kurt Hummel.

He tried, really tried to get the small soprano of his head, but he couldn't. He felt something he never felt towards any other pray of his, all he knew was that even though Kurt was hot as hell, he didn't want to hurt a single hair on his head, even if he had thrown him in dumpsters before Glee. Maybe it was guilt, or maybe it was just some sick way his head had of telling him that he might, like a certain resident male diva.  
>Puck was struggling with all these thoughts on his way to the elevator at the local hospital, after going to sign the final paperwork for Beth's adoption, he was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't see who else was in the lift with him, not until Kurt woke him form his Kurt induced musings.<p>

"Noah? Hi." Kurt greeted with his usual high pitched voice, Puck noted a bit of fear in his voice, and instantly felt his heart sink a bit, Kurt was not going anywhere near the ex-Mohawk sporting teen anytime soon.

"Oh, hey Kurt, you going down?"

"Noah, we are on the last floor, unless they suddenly built a whole new floor I was unaware of, down is the only way to go." Kurt pierced through Pucks eyes with his glare and Puck couldn't help but love Kurt's 'I'm better than you' face

"Oh, sorry, I forgot. So… what bought you to the hospital?" a little small talk wouldn't hut anyone Puck thought as the doors closed.

"I came to see my doctor, I had to check my wrist, I sprained it quite badly last week" Kurt didn't know why he was telling the bully that hunted him in his sleep all this, but he felt good at least telling someone, and Puck seemed interested enough to listen.

"Dude, that sucks, what happened? Did someone beat you up? 'cos I swear I'll hunt them down, no one messes with Glee club no more" Kurt was surprised that Puck cared so much about glee club, hell, Puck was even surprised himself!

"Do not worry Noah, it was my own fault, I tripped over an oil stain at my dad's garage, I guess I don't have good reflexes when it comes to falling" I small smile escaped Kurt's lips as he said this, he could be the world's most awesome dancer, but he just couldn't fall safely, no matter how many times he fell.

"Oh, it still sucks, how is your wrist doi…wow! Dude! What the hell!" The elevator suddenly came to a stop, with a bit of a wobble that freaked the hell out of Puck, then the lights started flashing, until they became very dim.

"Noah, the elevator stopped!" Kurt screeched in a voice several times higher than his normal one. Puck realised Kurt was right, he had heard about this happening before

"I know what's happening, there must have been a blackout or something, remember last month's news? The hospital has been asking for a new generator for ages because the one they have now only allows them to barely run everything if they turn off the elevators?" Puck saw Kurt's eyes widen in the low lit room.

"Does that mean… they are going to cut off the lights in here?" Puck could see the growing fear in the small boy.

"I dunno, we might as well press the emergency button to let them know we're here"  
>Puck pressed the button and waited for an answer<p>

"Hello? Is there someone in the elevator? We apologize but the generator doesn't allow us to run the elevators, we apologize for the incon…"

"Cut the crap, 'kay? We need to know, are you gonna get us out of here anytime soon?"

"I'm sorry sir, we don't know how soon, but we'll try as soon as we can, we are very sorry, but we are going to have to cut the elevator lights as well." Then the line went dead and the small space went dark.

" holy fuck, this is just peachy" Puck was gonna kick some ass once he got of this whole elevator business, no one, absolutely no one, kept the Pucksaurus stuck in an elevator and got away with it.

Suddenly Puck realized that Kurt wasn't saying a word, he would have expected that by now Kurt would be in the middle of throwing on of his diva fits only comparable to Rachel's. Puck couldn't help but worry.

"Hummel? Are you okay dude?" no answer

"Hummel? Kurt? I know for a fact that you are still here, and I can hear you breathing, please talk." Puck heard in that moment the muffled sound of someone crying.

"Holy shit Kurt, don't tell me you are afraid of the dark" Puck started to feel around the elevator for Kurt, when his hand found some soft hair, he instantly knew Kurt was curled up in a corner crying, with some difficulty, Puck managed to sit next to Kurt, next thing he knew, he was gently wrapping his arms around him ,carefully positioning himself to not touch Kurt's wounded wrist, and Kurt didn't even made a sound as Puck sat next to him. He just kept silently crying.

"Calm down little buddy, it's all gonna be fine, don't worry, I'm here, I'll keep you safe" Suddenly, a response came from the small boy.

"You? Safe? You? The dumb jock who made my whole high school life a living hell? What the hell are you thinking? Keeping me safe? Why would I want to let YOU, of all people keep me safe?" Puck could hear the anger rising in Kurt's voice, if there had been light in that room he was certain that Kurt would have shiny crying eyes, and be red with fury, Puck didn't know what made him do it but he kissed Kurt Hummel right there, it was a bit awkward at first, seeing as there was no lights, so he had to guess where Kurt's mouth was, but then it turned for the worse, he felt a shove and a push at his chest.

"What do you think you are doing?"

"Kissing you."

"But why?"

"Mainly to shut you up, sometimes you are more annoying that Berry, but in part, it was to find a way to tell you. I like you."

"Ha-ha, very funny Noah, just tease the crying gay boy whose afraid of the dark"

"I'm not teasing you, believe it or not, I do have feelings, and I am pretty sure I have developed a liking towards you, I still don't know why, I mean, you are a dude for fuck's sake, and I'm pretty sure I still like boobs."

"I am glad you noticed my gender Noah, however I can't tell you I like you. However you have changed recently, no more dumpster tossed, slushies or anything, you even seem to care for my welfare…"

"Please, just, give me a try." Puck gently closed the distance between their lips, Kurt resisted a bit and then gave in, and after some gentle kisses Kurt hugged Puck tightly

"I will give you a chance; however, you have to promise one thing"

"Whatever you want babe"

"Never leave me alone in the dark, or alone."

"You got it. I will be your knight in shining armour, however, there's only much I can do when it comes to elevators"

"I don't mind, as long a you stay here, a knight in shining armour is all I'll ever need"

Puck didn't answer; instead he just gently kissed the top of Kurt's head before pulling him in a tight embrace. He didn't know how long they stayed that way, but when the doors opened up and a crew of firemen managed to get them out of the elevator, he held the cutest boy he had ever seen, sleeping quietly in his arms.

Maybe Kurt wasn't in love with him just yet, not even Puck was sure about his own feeling, all he knew was that Kurt Hummel was all he ever needed, he didn't need any more explaining than that, and he knew that somewhere inside the fashionable dive he now had for a boyfriend, Kurt knew it too. Maybe they were and odd couple, but only through a very odd situation could Kurt's ice-queen mask fall to show the weak teen inside, and Puck's badass demeanor change to show the true knight in shining armour he was, to form an odd, but completely perfect couple.


End file.
